This invention relates to cylindrical piston type valves and more particularly to a cylindrical piston valve constructed to remove debris from the fluid flow through the valve and deposit it in a debris holding tank attached to the bottom of the valve.
In many fluid flow systems the fluid contains various quantities of debris and solid particles which must be removed from the fluid to prevent destruction of the system components (particularly the valves) and to provide debris-free fluid for subsequent applications requiring clean fluids.
For example, in bottle washing machinery, broken glass inevitably accumulates in the apparatus, particularly in the washing tanks. Various attempts have been made to remove the broken glass, but have failed to do so in a quick and simple manner. Prior valves designed to remove the glass pieces have not been effective in removing all of the glass because of their inability to catch all of the glass particles from a fast moving fluid flow through the valve.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a valve that removes all of the debris and solid particles contained in the fluid flowing through the valve.
A further object of the invention is to provide a valve of the above type that is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and highly effective in operation.